


Devil's Fortune

by teamchaosprez



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, First Meetings, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Or; Ichiko passes out drunk in Shinjuku and that fortune teller helps her out.





	Devil's Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> *spits out a rarepair fic at 10:30pm* i wrote this in an hour

“I think you should go home, Ichiko-chan.”

Ichiko was absolutely  _ plastered. _ The world spun as she picked her head up off her usual back table, unfocused eyes managing to settle on Lala after a few seconds. She meant to ask if her friend was  _ seriously _ kicking her out, but all that escaped her was an exaggerated whine. She knew she’d had too much to drink. She knew that she would probably be causing a scene if she stuck around too much longer. She knew Lala probably didn’t want to deal with too much more attention from the cops after they stormed the place suspecting the leader of the Phantom Thieves frequented the place. But that didn’t mean her drunk ass  _ wanted _ to cooperate, as much as she adored Lala and Crossroads.

“Don’t worry, I’m not upset. I know you’ve had a hard week. I’ll call a cab to take you home so you don’t have to deal with the subway like this.” Lala sighed, patted her on the back and started moving back to the bar.  _ Logically, _ Ichiko knew that her friend was trying to protect her and keep her off the street, but Ichiko was very drunk, so she didn’t find acting on her logic the easiest thing to do. So she pulled herself up on the table and stumbled into the more open area of the bar.

“No, no, ish okay,” she slurred, doing her best to ignore the nausea that came with her when she started moving. “I’m… I can go home, ish fine, don’t worry.” She knew for a fact that she probably wouldn’t be getting home without incident, but she also didn’t feel like vomiting her guts out all over the back of a cab again, and if she forgot to pay like she did the last time, Lala would have to foot the bill. “Dun’ wanna take a cab, ‘m not that drunk. No worriesh.”

Lala stared at her, gaze reminding Ichiko of a disapproving mother, but sighed heavily. The bar owner was a good friend, but she also was vehemently against forcing the reporter into anything she didn’t want to do. Shinjuku wasn’t the safest place at night, but Ichiko was well known and liked enough around Crossroads that she could assume someone would help out. “Alright. Be careful. If I hear that anything bad happened to you last night, I’m not letting you back in the bar.”

“You’re the besht, Lala-chan!” Ichiko chirped as best she was able, and stumbled her way out of Crossroads. Vertigo came with her every time she took a step, and she was surprised she didn’t collapse the moment she reached the top of the stairs outside the bar. “Oh my God, I’m sho washted,” she hissed to herself, leaning against a nearby wall in order to catch her breath. Her stomach was making a whole series of interesting noises, and she quickly darted into the alleyway in order to empty its contents onto the concrete. It burned coming up. She promised herself she would never get this drunk again.

That was a lie. She would have another bad week with the newspaper, or she would just start getting grumpy without her drinks again. She would be back, she would get just as wasted, and it was only a matter of time until Lala held an intervention for her. She didn’t know who else would be in the intervention - Lala was the only real friend she had, the only person she genuinely believed cared about her. Since Kayo ended their relationship after getting framed, her entire life had fallen apart, and the only way she knew how to deal with it was to just drink her sorrows away.

Now feeling sad and drunk, she pushed herself out of the alleyway and started walking again. She knew how to get to the station, so if she could just get there and find a spot to sit on the train - or even just a spot to lean, she wasn’t very picky - she could make her way home without incident. Her neighborhood was… kind of safe. The people in her apartment building were pretty understanding, at least, and would chalk it up to Ohya being Ohya again if she tripped and ran into a couple doors getting there.

Every step made her feel more and more dizzy, though. The world was beginning to blur and darken around the edges, and she had to stop after a few yards. Ichiko closed her eyes with her arms stretched out to the sides, breathing for a few seconds and willing herself to not collapse.  _ Come on, you’ve made it home by yourself drunker than this, _ she thought to herself, and brought one hand to her face to rub at her flushed forehead. She was going to have to drink a  _ lot _ of cold water later.

“Are you okay?” she heard a soft voice ask behind her, and felt a dainty hand on her shoulder. Ichiko turned her head, about to tell this girl that she was just fine and she just needed to catch her breath for a moment, but as she sucked in a breath to speak, her vision went completely dark.

* * *

Chihaya had met her fair share of people that wandered out of bars drunk out of their minds and looking like they were going to be sick, but she didn’t often approach them. This girl, though, looked dead on her feet, and the fortune teller couldn’t imagine letting her keep moving.

She barely managed to catch her before she completely hit the concrete, her muscles screaming at her in protest. Chihaya sighed heavily, and wrapped her arms around the woman just under her armpits. She knew someone would probably panic when brought into a stranger’s home, but she didn’t want to send her anywhere else… at least she knew she would be safe in the shitty little studio apartment above a convenience store she lived in. So she tugged the woman inch by inch to the store she lived above.

Getting up the stairs was difficult, to say the very least, but she managed to get her there, and hauled her onto the couch. “Okay,” she sighed, and went into the kitchenette, grabbing a hand towel from the oven and soaking it with cool water. As she was wringing it to make it a little less soaked, she spotted a water bottle on her counter, so she grabbed that and filled it with ice and water as well. Hopefully the woman would wake up soon, and she would probably need a drink when she did from how completely wasted she seemed to be. Might as well try and prevent a severe hangover if she could.

Chihaya didn’t drink, but her mother had, and more than once she’d needed to fill in and take care of her instead of the other way around. She hummed softly under her breath and approached the unconscious woman on the couch, gently wiping vomit and lipstick from her mouth and chin. She then folded the towel in half to avoid spreading the filth around, and gently wiped the rest of the sweat and makeup off her face. She almost looked peaceful by the time she was done, chest rising and falling with deep breaths and mouth ever so slightly open.

Supposing she wouldn’t be returning to her table tonight, she tossed the towel into the sink and put the water bottle on the floor by the couch. She grabbed the cheap blanket off of her futon and tucked it around the sleeping woman before pulling out her phone, collapsing onto the mattress and scrolling mindlessly through social media and videos as she waited for the woman to wake up. Chihaya promised herself she wouldn’t sleep until she could explain to her guest what happened.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long. A half hour into her scrolling, she heard the woman on the couch groan and shift, and she quickly got to her feet and approached. Chihaya picked up the icy bottle, and held it out as dark brown eyes blinked open and squinted at her. “Where am I?” she asked, still sounding a little drunk and slurred but not looking quite as distant as she did outside. She accepted the bottle offered to her and rather quickly began chugging down water - apparently, this wasn’t the first time she’d been hauled into some good Samaritan's apartment after passing out.

“My apartment. I didn’t do anything, don’t worry… you were stumbling around outside looking half dead so I asked if you were okay and you passed out in front of me.” The woman groaned and leaned back against the arm of the couch. “I couldn’t let you wander around outside like that, and I figured it would be safer for you to just bring you here instead of letting someone else find you. I’m sorry, it’s probably kind of creepy.” She laughed sheepishly, twisting the end of her hair in her hand.

“No, it’sh okay. I probably needed the help. Thank you.” The woman finished drinking her water before handing the bottle back, and Chihaya walked back to the kitchen in order to refill it. Once it was full of cold water again, she returned to the couch and handed it back to the woman, who eagerly began drinking once more. “My name’sh Ohya Ichiko, by the way. ‘m a reporter. Aren’t you the girl out in the alley that readsh fortunes and shtuff?” She pulled herself into a slightly more upright sitting position. A little color and light had returned to her face, and Chihaya was glad for it.

“Oh, yeah, I am… my name’s Mifune Chihaya. It’s nice to meet you, Ohya-san.” She smiled brightly, and got up to sit next to her on the couch. “You know, I think I see you around Crossroads a lot. Don’t worry, I’m not judging, just…” She hesitated for a moment, and glanced down at her hands, linking them together in her lap. “... If you need anything, a place to crash when you’re really drunk or someone to help you get to the station or something, just come to my fortune telling table or ask the woman at the convenience store to let you come up here. I’ll make sure she knows who you are, so she’ll let you up here without too much trouble.”

A soft laugh left Ichiko, and she responded with a quiet thanks. “Seriously, I really appreciate you letting me stay here for a little while and making sure I’m okay and hydrated. I’ll be out of your hair before the night’s over, I promise… my neighbors are probably going to  _ really _ appreciate that I’m not stumbling around running into their doors tonight. I can actually walk straight. Probably.”

When all was said and done, Ichiko did not leave her apartment by the time the morning came.

Instead, they stayed up late into the night, talking and getting to know each other. Chihaya loved speaking to the reporter - she was funny and full of energy despite slowly sobering up, and… she didn’t know what it was, but something about her energy just… drew her closer. She learned that Ichiko lived out by Shibuya but was good friends with the owner of Crossroads, that she hated following trends in her reporting because she had a good nose for a story and had excellent ways of getting information. Chihaya shared her weird experiences recently with her fortune telling and the change in results.

At about seven in the morning, Ichiko fell asleep on her couch with her head in Chihaya’s lap. The fortune teller felt a little weird about such an intimate gesture from someone she just met that night, but she let it happen, observing the sleeping woman’s face for a moment before turning on the television and going through the channels. She didn’t really care that much about any programs she passed by, but she also didn’t want to focus so much on Ichiko.

She really hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you enjoyed please!!


End file.
